Dark Sensual Journey
by Tribiani791
Summary: Delve into the mind of Harry Potter and Jacob from Twilight as they explore the vast lands of ketchum...


The day Teresa died…I lost everything.

She gave me back my speech, my thought, my opinion, my confidence, all of which had vanished when my family was savaged by Yoma.

She was the toughest warrior that ever lived…but I knew underneath there was a delicate, vulnerable human… who felt the same emotions as I did…

The day Priscilla awakened and slaughtered her… I couldn't forget… but I also couldn't hate her for what she did to the one person who cared for me… I wasn't strong enough to put it behind me and live on….

I will avenge your death one day….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...Teresa…

Chapter 1

"Hey who is that?"

"I don't know…but I think it's _her_"

"who?"

"you know…._her_…the one who had the flesh of Teresa of the Feint Smile put in her. She's rumoured to be a very special, gifted warrior"

"hah! She has the flesh of a warrior put in herself! That means she's only half as strong as us!"

"yeah, but its _Teresa_!"

"so? No way a person could inherit her power, and be as strong and fast as a regular warrior…Teresa was amazing, this gal will be nothing"

Many spoke about her behind her back, rumoured to be of Teresa of the Feint Smile, Clare attended training at the camp.

It was a Saturday evening. The trainees were gathered in the waiting room, before they were sent to their dorms. Clare waited. In silence. Others staring at her and whispering…but she didn't care…

"YYYYYAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!"

Suddenly out of the blue, a trainee with a broadsword flung herself at Clare from above. Her senses twinging, Clare whips her body around, flies underneath the hurling body of the other trainee.

"KASHAK"

"Hey! That's mine!" yelled a 3rd trainee, seeing her sword being snatched by Clare.

"sorry, Ima need this" said clare, as she turned around to face her training camp rival"

"so….you think you can take me?", said the trainee

"Bring it on BIATCH", clare said with such malice

The two fought fiercely, clare managing to dodge many strikes aimed right at her head. She struggled however with the sheer weight of the sword, only just about managing to swing it with both hands on the handle.

"haha, seems like you're slowing down clare…not strong enough to handle battle eh?"

"shut it!" growled clare,

"GRRRAAAGGGHHH!" clare yelled as she attempted to land a final strike on the back of the trainee's knee, to buckle her down to the floor.

However just as clare moved, the trainee swings her blade effortlessly, the sharp tip of her blade slicing a tiny bit of skin off clare's forehead.

"YARGH!" screamed clare as the blood dripped over from her forehead down to her cheek, "why did you do that? What th-"

WHACK

A back kick from the trainee propelled clare onto the other side of the room. She slid in the sitting position along the floor at a massive speed, with her back finally hitting the wall with a thud.

The other trainees watched in absolute awe at the sheer power and effortless movements of the trainee, compared with the warrior with Teresa's flesh who seemed not to muster enough strength to even land a blow on her opponent.

"OMG are you ok?" a handful of other trainees rushed over to Clare who was lying unconscious, slumped up against the wall.

"NRGH…URGH….GRH…", small sounds came from Clare as she slowly came to.

"Tch. Just look at her" said clare's opponent, "she doesn't have ANY of Teresa's power! No way she's got her flesh….I don't have her flesh either, but at least I semi-defeated you…you ent ready to become a fully fledged warrior….go back to where you came from!"

With a final sharp glance, she turned and left, holding her claymore by the handle and with it resting on her shoulders behind her head. Clare watched with serious jealousy as she walked out. Why couldn't she land a hit on her? What was happening? She thought her training was going so well until now, making loads of progress, but against a warrior even shorter and skinnier than her, she failed miserably.

"grh….urgh…" Clare tried to heave herself off the floor, "get back here…I'm not done you prep"

"no, shes too strong for you clare, leave it, she's not worth it…you better go rest" said another trainee, Lydia.

"fine…but I will get her one day" replied clare, vengefully.

With the help of the others, she was helped to her feet, and she along with the others, left the room and went to the dorm, where they would retire for the night.

.

.

Chapter 2

Training resumed at the organisation the next day. The regular grind had engrained itself into the daily lives of the trainees. Clare had gotten used to getting up; eating what minimal breakfast they could swallow, showering, getting dressed, and then proceeding to the training ground, for more work in how to release their power and to train with the heavy broadswords they will soon be using when they graduate.

Training seemed to get harder and harder for clare. She seemed to tire so easily, not being able to keep up with the rapid movements of her comrades, who seemed to excel in yoma reading, manipulation, and swinging their blades with almost no effort.

"why can't I do what theyre doing?" "why am I so slow?" "why is my body so heavy?" "why is my body so weak?" "if only I were stronger…" "If only I were faster…" "I could have saved Teresa…" "I could have pursued that one horned monster", "I could have slayed her"….more….I need More….

I NEED MMMMOOOOAAAAARRRRREEEEE!

.

.

Chapter 3

"OMG! What is that?"

"GASP!"

"NO! get away from it! It might stab us!"

"EVERYONE BRACE POSITION!" yelled one of the instructors "what the hell is this? This has NEVER happened before!" the instructor muttered to himself…

"GYAH!" one of the trainees yelled as she was struck by a sharp pincer…

Clare…had awakened :O!

During the training, she was getting so frustrated about the sheer slow speed of her movements, not being able to land a single strike on her practise buddies…so much so…this led her to release ALL of her yoma power…

Massive pincers, leg limbs that had sprouted out of her back, her face had contorted to a metallic mask, her teeth had grown to all become razor-sharp FANGs, her eyes….oh her eyes….bulging, pulsating, crimson eyes…

she had well and truly now become…a MONSTER!

.

.

Chapter 4

"FALL BACK! FALL BACK!"

All 39 of the trainees had taken the brace positions, to try and tackle the beast, each with their swords in their hands.

"GRRAAARRRGGGHHH!" one trainee leapt into the air to strike from above.

THWOK

She lands successfully, with one arm of Clare falling to the ground.

"GRRRAHHH!" clare roared as she loses her limb

With one of her sharp pincers, she launches at the trainee, and just narrowly misses her head, chopping off a few locks of her hair.

"I'm awakened and im still so slow! Why am I such a douche?" awakened clare thought to herself…. "why do I fail so badly?"

As soon as the one trainee dodged clares attack, another trainee flies past at atrociously fast speed, and without thinking about it twice, smoothly, slyly and effortlessly, she slices off clares massive elephant legs

"RROOOAAARRR!" clare…roared…

"oh wow!" whispered one trainee to another

"I know! They call her Lightning Lydia"

Lydia landed on her feet on the other side of clares body, mere centimetres away from her tail, and then launches herself, this time…to take the HEAD!

"STOOOOOPPP!" yelled one trainee

Just in the nick of time, she manages to surpass Lydia for one second, just to knock her out of the way, before she manages to land her final deathly blow on clare.

Lydia lands with a thud on the ground, the other trainee lands softly next to her, "you can't do this, there's got to be another way!", it was the small skinny trainee who fought clare at the organisation – Honorary.

"no! we have to take her head!" cried Lydia, "theres no other way! What dyu care about her anyway? Shes useless! You don't even care about her!"

"I had seriously high respect for Teresa Lydia, I looked up to her immensely…, even if her name is being dragged through the shit with clare, I will not let her die!" said honorary

This was a freaky reversal, for once, honorary cared for another comrade other than herself, despite being known for her erratic behaviour, spitfire arrogance, and above all…her love of death, blood, murder, destruction, sex, drugs, and rock & roll.

She stepped forward infront of clare, and looked her deep into her eyes.

"oh no, shes here, she'll finally kill me! Noooooooooo!" thought clare, deep within her lost human consciousness

"clare….can you hear me?" shouted honorary, "I am going to bring you back! I know this is the last thing you would have expected…but the many souls here within me will not let me see you be sliced to ribbons by these mediocre dunces!"

The other trainees were not impressed by this statement.

Suddenly, a pincer of clares just slammed onto honorary from above…in her sheer speed, she managed to dodge it, propels herself forwards and…

KA WHOK

Clares arm and pincers drop.

Clare lets out cries of pain and misery. Honorary lands onto clares neck and wraps her arms around her.

"CLARE COMBINE YOUR ENERGY WITH ME! I WILL BRING YOU BACK! YOU MAY BE THE SHITTEST WARRIOR, BUT I WON'T LET YOU DIE, SO LONG AS YOU HAVE THE FLESH AND BLOOD OF TERESA INSIDE OF YOU!"

"what is she doing/saying/meaning?" said clare…

Suddenly, a massive surge of energy rose up from the spot at which honorary and clare were positioned. A whirlpool of tornado yoma swirled above them. The other trainees squinted and tried to take cover away from the mass force of this power…

Clare felt something pulling her, desperately trying to grab a hold of her, take her by the hand, towards the flickering almost dead, light. The hand grabbed a hold of her, and finally, she was lifted and pulled, yanked…into a new world…..

.

.

Chapter 5

A slow weak breeze blew past, along with some leaves and a tumble weed.

Everyone stood around this scene in absolute shock at what had just happened in this area.

Exhausted, honorary and clare are lying on the floor, panting heavily. What had just happened took some serious courage, strength of will, and spirit…to bring someone back from the point of awakened….as was done just now….

Footsteps were then heard, rushing towards the scene…it was one of the instructors

"what on earth just happened here? Clare, why did you do that? How did this happen? Honorary, how could you have brought her back like this? I demand an explanation right this instant!" he said very fast

"look" said honorary "this weakling just got a bit crazy and out of hand…im guessing she thought it was a good idea for her to go loco with her yoki…seen as though without it…she'd be absolute shit in a battle"

"what has this got to do with you managing to bring her back to human form?" spat out the instructor

Clare stirred a bit on the floor as she regained her consciousness and sat up. A few of the other trainees, including Lydia came over to help her and make sure she was ok.

"well" replied honorary, "The reason I joined the organisation was to fight…my family was raged by a yoma and slaughtered and shizzle, ya know the drill, I needed to get revenge blah blah"

"so when I joined, Teresa was number 1 at the time…and my god! She was fucking amazing fighter dude! When I heard this shitpile *points at clare* took on her flesh to become a stupid excuse for a fighter, I was filled with rage at how little justice to teresa's memory was being done by this gal"

"but just now, when she awakened, I simply could not let her die…we all could have taken her down…but with Teresa inside of her, it would have been the biggest waste of a warrior who was stunningly great…"

"you!" honorary turned to clare "I know you stink an all, but you gotta live…not for you, I don't give a shit about you..but for Teresa…got it?"

With a flick of her hair, honorary went to the medical room to deal with the blood coming out from her.

"right…YOU!" shouted and pointed the instructor at clare "well this is just pathetic isn't it? This getting silly…it's time we threw you out of here! I have orders from the higher ups, they cannot have a warrior as volatile as you who will just go beserk and awaken at any second!"

"what? No this can't be! I have to fight! I have to avenge the death of Teresa against the one horned monster….priscilla!" said clare with rage

"yeah…as if! Yeah right haha! As if that'll ever happen…listen, take your life, count your blessings and be thankful you won't have to deal with the pressures of a warrior..you seriously ent up to it….go grab your stuff and be out of here by sundown!" said the instructor as he turned to gather the other trainees to take them back to the camp.

What was she to do now? She'd be all homeless and destitute like she was before! This was like being thrown out of the village when her family was ravaged by a yoma! Why would they do this to her? And she thought it was because her poor self kept blocking the toilet….

.

.

Chapter 6

At sundown, as promised, clare left the organisation with what little belongings she had. She travelled for a while, to try and find somewhere she could stay for a night or two before trying to move on and make a home for herself somewhere…anywhere…

The first inn she visited realised she was a half yoma, the landlord screamed his head off and soldiers were deployed to dispose of this supposed monster. As quickly as she had arrived, she ran off.

She went from inn to inn, village to village, trying to find somewhere or someone that would at least give her the time of day and take her in…but no one would associate themselves with this thing…after all, without aura suppressants, she was easily recognisable…

Travelling for 5 weeks through dense forest filled with beasts and yoma, clare arrived at a very large village called Sally Chestnut, where she heard many screams and slicing of swords…..

She wondered what it was, and proceeded to enter the village, clad in her hood and cape she stole from a prostitute she beat up in order to get it. Some people running past her screamed at her to get away, telling her it was dangerous and that it was not safe to enter the city. She felt a strange presence however and continued to walk in the city..towards the city's main centre market square.

The square was in a massive tip and looked as if it had been turned right on its head. Fruit, fish, vegetables, cloths, cakes, ramune were everywhere. What the hell has happened here wondered clare to herself…

Immediately, without even time to blink, she heard a sword slashing from the ground, rising 100ft into the air.

GRRRAAAARRRRGGGHHH the monster roared as it lost its left arm.

"omg!" said clare! "its an awakened being! There must be a few single digits here to slay this thing! My god this is the presence I felt before! Such a big aura! I sure hope the warriors here can handle it! Dayummm!"

Clare managed to push past some of the crowd who had gathered (not a lot, after all there's an awakened one about!).

What she saw she simply could not describe…such brute force, but with such elegance and tender instensity…such loveliness….

This warrior was definitely a number 1,2,3,4 or 5. Each movement saw a part of her body exposed…be it a breast, thigh or butt cheek. When trying to land another blow, this warrior bent over, revealing perfectly rounded arse cheeks, and clare could make out that she was wearing fishnet tights..she also noticed her metal skirt was a lot tighter than usual ones…but somehow she manages to move so swiftly.

As this warrior jumped into the air, her breasts, voluptuous, perky, placed, and faultless, had nipples that could be seen through the shirt of this warrior…swelling and juicy.

Clare soon realised that the reason that some of the villagers or city inhabitants had remained here to witness the fight, despite there being an awakened one, was due to them being absolutely entranced by the sight and the body of this claymore…so beautiful…but highly sexual and suggestive…clare then noticed too that the majority of this audience were men.

.

.

Chapter 7

Suddenly, after slicing off the other hand of the awakened one, this alluring warrior twisted in the air to proceed to make another attack on this beast. The trembling mammary matter swung in perfect sync with the rest of her body, bouncing as it reached its original position at the front of the body, all the while her tight, normally constricting plate skirt blew up with a gust of wind, revealing the perfect peach curve of her posterior…such placed and perky and perfect untouched assets….who on earth was this warrior clare wondered to herself as she watched in awe at this voluptouous sight…..clare's underwear suddenly felt a bit damper than usual…

Clare, suddenly distracted by this sudden change in her downstairs anatomy peered downwards and jumped with alarm at the dark patch around her crotch that had seeped out all the way onto the surface of her cape which was really thick! She then put her hands in her cape to her crotch and found it drenched! :O

What the hell was happening? She heard another slice of a sword as another limb fell to the ground…she peered around at the audience that had gathered and realised at each and every one of them had a wet patch around their crotches….even the women….even the monster

Was this this warriors power? Using her assets to seduce her monsters and her audience into absolute ecstasy at her movements? This power? What was it? Some sort of "Absolute Sex Appeal"? how did this work? Simply with amazing visuals she'd entrance her audience and the awakened beings and yomas she fought into a state of oblivion where they plainly and simply cummed in their pants…..

WWOOOOSSSSHHHH!

Clare and the audience awoke with a sudden start as the warrior came crashing to the ground with her sword and a smouldering sexy look on her face…..off with one swipe came the head of the monster….and green blood spurted everywhere after that.

The audience grimaced but then cheered, but as she stood back up, they all reclused after seeing the sight of this undeniable, unmatchable beauty….what in god's name was she?

"we're so grateful you managed to dispose of this konster! It almost ate us all up! And so effortlessly, you needed no help whatsoever!"

"yeah yeah whatever…" replied the warrior

"we will pay you with every last penny left in our bank accounts!"

Another 3 villagers came with sacks, jingling with money.

"here it is!"

"I don't want it" said the warrior "a man dressed in black will come to collect it, you will give it to him then"

"yeesh…these fucking claymores! Why do they ALWAYs say that?" whispered one of the money carriers

The warrior suddenly whipped herself around (regular jiggle physics actions happen again) and piercingly looked at the money carrier.

"you have something to say boy?" she said

"yeah, I mean wtf? You guys are so arrogant, we've given you the money, take it and get the hell outa here! You freaky monsters give me the creeps! I mean how do we know you ent gonna go apeshit on us?"

"sssh! What are you saying! She saved us all!" quickly snapped another carrier

"she ent so tough!" said the carrier "like most women these days she got nothing but massive tits!"

SSSSLLLLIIIICCCCEEEE

Without even moving her voluptouous bodily curves, using only her wrist, the warrior picked her claymore and sliced the head off the man.

"what did u do? What the hell is happeneing! You'll get hunted down by the organisation for this! How dare you! How could you? OMG! IRL? FFS? FMML!" cried numerous villagers

Villagers suddenly picked up their crap and ran off in all sorts of directions and screamed their heads off. Meanwhile the body spurted blood from the neck and then fell to the ground, as lifeless as if it were a tree.

The village market square emptied pretty much faster than wwhen the awakened one appeared. Clare however stood there, still as a statue, peering up at this monstrosity that had gotten rid of a monstrosity and then created another one…

The village chief then stumbled to the ground and panting heavily asked "who the hell are you~?11 what are you!"

.

.

.

.

.

"My name is BYNA…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

…Warrior number 1….

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

…..I've taken on the Flesh and boobs of Katie Price, and I'm the bearer of Pamela Anderson's arse…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

….I'm the one who's going to take the head of Peter Andre and Alex Reid….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

….Forgive me, but I have to take your soul too…."


End file.
